halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:SPARTAN-B312
Before starting a debate, remember that: *This is not the Master Chief (John-117) as he was never on Reach during the battle. Please also notice that he was a Master Chief Petty Officer, while this SPARTAN is a Lieutenant. Thank you. ---- Spartan III? From that statement alone, I'd say that the Lieutenant is going to be a Spartan-III joining a Spartan-II team. He/she definitely looks younger than the rest, and its been pretty much confirmed there really was never a second S-II Class, which leaves just the S-III's. So either its Tom or Lucy, or somebody else survived Pegasi Delta. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 09:37, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :That works quite well. One thing is that there must be a class 2 of the spartan IIs. Becuase we have numbers well over 150, the amount identified for the first class, --CiaoGamer 09:55, December 13, 2009 (UTC) i seriously doubt that,first the S-II only knew of the existence of the S-III only when they went to Onix, and second Carter-259 says to him that the "Lone Wolf" sutff ends, and if all of you read Ghosts of Onix you know that the S-II are known as the Lone Wolf and the S-III are the teamplayers (since they don't have any Energy Shields, they have to rely more on the other ones)--Fipas 09:57, December 13, 2009 (UTC) check the years in the books, someone on bnet forums (bad source i know) was saying that the SIII's would be too young, idfk, i lost my Ghosts of onyx book (also its spelt Onyx, like the mineral)(also WTF is going on with the numbers? >.>) Kippeth 13:01, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :the battle of reach would have taken place 7 years after the Pegasi incident. if Lone Wolf was indeed an S-III then it would have given him/her 7 years of time to perform missions, possibly alone. considering the relative size of the Spartan II and Spartan III "classes" then it would seem unlikely that they would have introduced a new, younger spartan who was trained separately into an older team. especially with the drastic differences between the S-II and S-III training/equipment/etc, and the fact that the S-III program was even more secret than the S-II program. this makes it quite possible that Lone Wolf is an S-III, whom ONI reported as dead after Pegasi but was outfitted with new armor and sent back out the door. It is also quite likely that S-II's were aware that an attack happened on Pegasi, even if they do not know that it was S-III's who did it. They might only be aware that Spartans conducted the raid. There are other possibilities of course - that Lone Wolf is an S-II and was present for Pegasi, although not as the primary assault element. Perhaps performing target recon or command and control. Or the simplest answer is that that there was another Pegasi incident. L33tn1nja 06:18, December 14, 2009 (UTC) I dought he's a Spartan-III, I dought any of them are Spartan-IIIs. From what I gathered from GOO it seemed like all the Spartan-IIIs were stationed on Onyx.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 17:10, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Official Presss Release confirms! http://gamerscoreblog.com/press/archive/2009/12/13/kz123.aspx. Also that quote in the trailer is very revealing and also confirms he's a S-III.--Asian Inferno 21:58, December 14, 2009 (UTC) It would be interesting if this Spartan was a S-III. Though why the Gray-Teamish armour? And why send this one Spartan III to Reach? It does kinda make sense just from the trailer, but at the same time not.EchostreamFanJosh :There's another Official Press Release that says he's a Spartan-II. Until Bungie says something let's just assume he's a Spartan-II.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 22:06, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Also wouldn't it be kind impossible for this to be Lucy or Tom? Both were on Onyx the whole time. Yes both survived Pegasi but maby there's more than one Pegasi system? Why would Lucy or Tom go to Reach, put on new armour, then they survive Reach, and then go back to Onyx all within a matter of months? I still think this is a member of Gray Team. Also this can't be Lucy. Lucy is only 13. Also Lucy is small for a Spartan. So I think the whole Lucy theory has been dubunked. EchostreamFanJosh Pegasi could be anything; maybe a planet with a conflict we haven't heard about before, maybe a ship, or maybe a snack of potato chips. When more information comes out we'll know what Jorge is refering to. His comment may mean the Lieutenant is one of those Spartan-IIIs, it may not, we'll see. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 19:36, 25 December 2009 (GMT) After re-reading GoO i find it highly possible that the lone wolf was a Spartan III that survived Pegasi. Now we know for a fact that the lonewolf is a spartan III based on the Pegasi reference. but the only bknown/b survivors were Tom and Lucy. My theory revolves around page 14 in GoO in which immediately after the drop on Pegasi Tom notices b9/b Spartan III's are missing and believes them to be KIA and moves on without a care. Funny how that was overlooked right?, now here is the hypothetical situation "The Spartan III in halo reach could be one of the 9 Spartans that weren't found right after the drop. for all we know he/she could have done a solo op and then returned to the exo craft to later be picked up by ONI and listed KIA. the Spartan would then preform LONEWOLF operations for ONI specifically." To further support my claim remember when ackerson asked for tom to but under his command? the same deal could happen with our Lonewolf, seeing how he was one of the few to survivor he could have been placed directly under an ONI spook until the battle of reach.grey 20:54, January 7, 2010 (UTC) They are all Spartan IIIs except Jorge! Its been said a million times! Our Main Character? Considering Bungie likes to give us strong, silent, stoic main characters, I think Mr. Lieutenant would probably be our guy. I mean, he shows up, riding in on his 'hog, all alone. He walks into the base, and is introduced to the team without speaking a word. Also, he's the lone wolf type of guy, similar to what the Rookie was. I think we have a winner. Arcdash 17:41, December 13, 2009 (UTC) What about his name? I think it's hinted he's Noble Six. So let's put that as his name, eh? :He was referred as the team's number six, but the Noble designation is something else, I think. When he's called the number 6, that's just because he's the 6th person of their team. I'm not sure if that's really anything official. On the other hand, he does have the rank of Lieutenant. Arcdash 20:45, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::He's like the rookie, a new recruit in the Team. As the H:R poster shows Noble Team minus this guy, he's as I said, the new recruit. And yes, I believe he is our main protagonist, compare the way he hops out of the warthog to the way MC did the cryotube in H:CE, then you'll know what I;m saying. 05:03, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Following cannon he would not be placed as Noble Six unless there were more than just the six of them. He would fall as Noble Five, or possibly Noble One unless Kat-320 outranks him. Speaking of, this makes for some interesting possibilities - there are two officers on a team, and who knows what Kat-320's rank is but it looks like she is the assistant team leader. L33tn1nja 05:54, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :To be technical, he wasn't exactly alone on the Warthog. Unless of course it was driving itself. Captain Baird Comm-Link'' '' 04:41, December 15, 2009 (UTC) mabey he's from gray team i mean they mentioned something about bieng missing in action, he bieng a lone wolf like gray team, plus the similar looking armor :From the cinematography its biased he's our main character. I don't doubt it. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 19:42, 25 December 2009 (GMT) :Of course hes the main character. They announced that a while ago too. Pegasi From what Jorge said, and from this link in this very Wikia I have to say, that their is ONE and ONLY ONE candidate for the unknown LT. http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Pegasi_Delta This is Lucy B091. If you read up, it will say that in Pegasi, 300 Spartans fought and destroyed a Covvie refinery while only TWO of them survived. Tom B292, and Lucy B091. LUCY lost/chose not to speak after that incident. From what I've seen from the trailer, the image of Tom B292's armor, and the silent treatment we get from this "lone wolf", I'd have to say that this LT is in fact Lucy B091. What do you guys think? Isnt it possible to have multiple systems called "Pegasi"?--- Heretic Havana Can't be Lucy. Lucy is only 13 and has been on Onyx the whole time. And she's small, this Spartan is about the same size as all the others in the video. EchostreamFanJosh :If He/She is a Spartan-III then there not from Alpha or Beta Company.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 22:06, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Tom and Lucy are impossible, because they were both Petty Officer Second Class. I think it's a third survivor. - 3vil D3m0n 06:47, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :: Fools. It is Tom. He was promoted to lieutenant and ,like me, is badass. Wait, he's a S III, so its impossible. Oed706 01:04, December 18, 2009 (UTC) It was not Tom, but Fred-104 who was promoted to lieutenant Junior Grade by Kurt-051(GoO, page 348). Tom and Lucy were both Petty Officer Second Class(read article about them). --Captain.Keyes 20:05, January 8, 2010 (UTC) @Heretic Havana I would think so considering it's called Pegasi Delta theres probably Pegasi Alpha, Bravo, Charlie. Idk but its possible Gray Team This image speaks for itself. Discovered by me EchostreamFanJosh. :You should give yourself a medal.Plus, we already know that... :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:43, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :I'll be making a video where I carefully studied the trailer. Look at the youtube account "BloodyPooProductions" sometime tonight and it will be up. EchostreamFanJosh :: Actually I think the armor looks much more like a mix between the ODST Armor and the Mark V. The chest piece resembles the Mark Vs in numerous ways, the Helmet is near identical to that of an ODSTs, and the small ridges where the chin is is more like the Halo Wars/Baby Sitter Mark IV, Mark V, and Mark IV, unlike TCPs version. Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 02:45, December 16, 2009 (UTC) i agree it is probably a mk IV armor worn by grey team, my evidence: grey team are known as lone wolves, which was said by carter to forget the lone wolf stuff. the similar looking armor. plus, halsey said they were too far away to get the armor , but that dosent mean they couldnt have come at a later date and not recieved the armor because they were rushed into battle. I thought the same thing about he ODST like helmet but then I remembered that I commented about how the Gray Team guy has a ODST like helmet. Now this doesn't mean that the guy in the Reach trailer and the guy on the book cover are the same member of Gray Team (note no knife.) But ya this is the best evidence. I just wonder, where is the rest of Gray Team? Also rememeber that Carter said "I've read your file, even the parts ONI didn't want me to read." Remember that Gray Team were pretty much Spartans working for ONI. EchostreamFanJosh I have got to say that this has to be grey team, or at lest grey team design because I mean look at the Cole Protocol cover and then the lieutenant and then compare the mark 5 armour elements with that armour and it looks like they all have been put together. Is it possible that this Lieutenant could be some Spartan that was separated from the rest. I mean ONI kidnapped Kurt for a special purpose, maybe this guy is to. Maybe he is like a separate entity of the Spartan team, not unlike the Grey team. Sent off to do missions alone or aid in particular ways that someone with a 'special skill set' could do on his own while other Spartans where off fighting of causing diversions, etc. However I would say that this has to be grey team just to give it a bit more canon then springing a mythical 'lone wolf' Spartan out of thin air that was known among the Spartans yet we never heard about. What I would say is that I would mostly agree with what Sith Venator says above however --Silver 117 11:50, December 17, 2009 (UTC) 1:17 Significance I have recently thought of a piece of reasoning as to why he is a Spartan-III that survived Pegasi, Bungie wants us to take special notice of the "Surviving Pegasi" Line because of its timing, right at 1:17, bungie always puts important stuff at the 1:17 mark because of John, If its there I think it should be considered serious evidence and that due to the obvious and blatant placing of the quote, we should take to obvious and blatant answer, a new survivor of Pegasi Delta. PS, I posted this last night but it was edited out by CommanderTony, If it is to be edited out again can someone give me a reason for it? --CiaoGamer 23:18, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :None of them are SPARTAN-IIIs, it appears that "Pegasi" does not refer to Pegasi Delta. There were no other survivors of Delta. And don't say that they kidnapped him, as a SPARTAN-III away from the pack is a liability and a potential threat to the secret behind its conception, that not only were hundreds of children sent to their deaths, but that they were trained because the invincible SPARTAN-IIs were being wiped out.-- Forerun ' 15:27, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Yes they are. It was announced a long time ago. My Overall Opinion The whole Spartan III ideas I have heard here I would say where unlikely even though their is a reference to the Pegasi Delta and that the commander says that "Spartan's don't die George.. they're just missing in action," now that is a reference to Pegasi Delta defiantly, as it hints to how the 298 dead Spartan III's are MIA but some more may have survived than Tom and Lucy. However linking the Lieutenant Spartan to Spartan mk3's... I just don't think would happen as it disrupts canon to much although I wouldn't say it was impossible. Although the Commander tells the Lieutenant to forget the "Lone Wolf" stuff, so possibly those Spartan's could be 3's and the Spartan a S2. The possibility of him being a Spartan mk2 Class 2 along with the other Noble Spartans would explain why those Spartan's are down on the ground already and the Lieutenant is driving to the others. These Spartan's may have still training on Reach when the attack of the Covenant commenced. Although it is stated that a Class 2 of Spartan II's never occurred Halsey could have funded them in secret or they where just made more secretly than the first. Having a class II makes it very much easier to tell a new story and is a likely avenue for the story to take. The other (and the one I think is the most likely) is that this Spartan is in fact a Grey Team Spartan. One of the three of that team. If a armour comparison is done of the armour on the front of Cole Protocol and the new Lieutenant their is a clear similarity and the differences could be explained by a step from Mk4 to Mk5 armour variants. The Quote of "forget than Lone wolf stuff," could well be a reference to the history of the Grey Team Spartans as they did covert ops for ONI alone as a team and acted adjacently from the conventional means of combat for Spartans. My thoughts are that the Lieutenant is Grey Team Spartan that was on Reach at the time between ops and was called up to fight. He/She was ordered to join his fellow Spartans and fight as a team. The Spartan team could well be whatever but I would say they where Spartan 2's first or second class. I would say the the first was more likily and they had just dropped in or had been assigned orders from their leader at the time they where commanded by Fred and had split up when they had received the Lieutenant as reinforcement/or for whatever reason. --Silver 117 01:38, December 15, 2009 (UTC) my current opinion is that he is a survivor from pegasi delta who was rescued after ONI conducted a search. he was traumatised by the loss of his company and refused to work with anyone else (hence "lone wolf" ) then, when he arrived at reach, he, along with the other s-IIIs were given MJOLNIR mark V armor instead of spi because of the dire and emergency situation. P.S mabey hes like lucy and cant speak anymore - ghost mactavish :One gap in your theory that comes to mind is that the Lone Wolf is a Lieutenant. All of Gray team were petty officers, and it is unlikely that they would just give them a commission to lieutenant. The S-2 are known not to use commissioned ranks, their commander the master chief petty officer holding the highest of their ranks. Although there is no canon to confirm that the S-3 use officer ranks, unlike the spartan-2s, there is no canon that rules this possibility out. --CiaoGamer 02:04, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Im no expert in the military but I think a Spartan could go to Officer School and easily become a LT, same for our Commander.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 02:51, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :The thing is that Spartans weren't trained to be officers, they were trained to be soldiers. They have different skill sets. And it isn't as easy as going to officer school, you have to be accepted and have to spend a while learning those skills. Also wasn't gray team to far out to be recalled for reach? --CiaoGamer 03:20, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Correct, but im pretty sure to become a LT or Commander you ''have to go to Officer School.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 03:24, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Not neccessarily. Kurt-051 was made a Lieutenant, then a Lieutenant Commander, by Ackerson - admittedly he was circumventing a lot of military protocol, as he is wont to do, but he still did it. Even Fred was made a lieutenant, as a battle commision from Kurt. So there are a number of ways for it to happen. :::I'm more surprised that so few people are actually going "OMG Mastur Cheef must be teh highest rank as leader, canon is f'ed up nao." Just to nip that in the bud, the position of Master Chief has advantages to it that a commissioned officer does not - not exactly sure what they would be, you'd have to ask someone who's an expert on military and naval ranks, but I just thought I'd throw that out there. It doesn't matter - John still holds the highest position in the Spartan-II division, though not pay-grade. As always, if I have said anything wrong, please feel free to correct me. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 06:35, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::Master chief is the commanding officer or the spartans, he also has the highest recorded rank. It is almost certain that Master Chief Petty Officer is the highest rank as it is possessed by their commander. He is a enlisted soldier, if he was commissioned he would have an officer rank. The main difference between a officer and an enlisted is that the enlisted do the fighting, the officers do the thinking and commanding. The chief is a Non-Commissioned Officer. He fights and leads. The odds of them making a second class and having a new team leader multiple grades higher is remote. Odds are that he is a spartan-III because we don't know what their highest rank is. We have only heard of team leaders not a leader for the entire S-3 group as the chief is to the S-2. For all we know there are multiple officer grade S-3. As for Kurt and Fred. Kurt was promoted after he was taken away from the S-2, he was technically no longer a spartan, Ackerson promoted him so that all of the drill sergeants didn't outrank him. As for Fred he received a field commission from Kurt. Being made an officer by an officer in the field. Not standard spartan procedure. --CiaoGamer 03:39, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ---- --CiaoGamer 03:39, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Earlier version of ODST? Could the helmet of this unknown character be a more earlier variant of the ODST Battle Armor? The shape of the VISR looks similar to the VISR on the current armor. Same with the color, I know that color doesn't support anything, but I've noticed that most ODST armor variants are based off of the colors black and gray, and so does this armor. It may be some other armor variant, but I'm just expressing my opinion. --Tyrone111 :Note that there is a difference between VISR and a'' visor. Its a similar acronym, but the two concepts are different. :The helmet, the actual metal frame, is a Mark V helmet. The visor, though, has obviously been modified - you can see, around the edge, where it would normally extend to look like the original as been overlaid with black trim to look like an ODST or CQB-style visor. In terms of canon, though, the ODST's ''did get much of their armour technology from the MJOLNIR project - so there may well be something to your theory. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 06:39, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::You do have a point there. --Tyrone111 :It's not an ODST helmet. I'm truly shocked. The armor the Lieutenant is wearing is most definitely Mjolnir Mk. IV. Look at the cover to "The Cole Protocol", and you'll see what I mean. This is Bungie's version of the Mk. IV armor.Toa Freak 08:44, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :I agree, Toa Freak. Saber1807 17:12, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Spartan 3? Where does everyone get this whole "This Spartan is a Spartan III" information? From what I've gathered, that was a typo by Bungie and is now "Spartan II". Or is MY information un-updated? :There is more than the press release be it a typo or not. There is the blatant mentioning of survival of Pegasi, likely the battle of pegasi delta, which was exclusively spartan III. Not to mention number contradictions of the Spartan II and so forth. So its either S-III, S-II Class 2 or a breach of/new canon. --CiaoGamer 20:53, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::It wasn't a typo. --TDSpiral94 00:39, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Is our silent Lt Male or Female? In the whole of the Halo story, not once have we had a chance to play as a woman, Its allways these male spartans or male odsts. I'm not counting the female voice option in multiplayer or Dare in firefight. And I'm not counting the Theory that the 2nd player on Halo:CE is Linda. I'm hoping that we get to play as a female spartan.-- 13:30, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :If I'm analysing this correctly (based on the Lieutenant's body language and movement), it would be a male.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 13:33, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::That, or one beafed up woman. I would have no problems with it being a woman since with the exception of metroid prime and dare in Firefight, I can't think of any games that let you play as a woman.T-rex-king 16:06, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Uh... the Beyond Good and Evil and Lara Croft are pretty popular for having players playing as females. >.> - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:18, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::Forgot about Lara, but since I've never even heard of BGE, I'll stick by my arguement. Besides, there's already female Spartans, so would there be an issue?T-rex-king 16:52, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::Although I agree playing as a female lead would be new and interesting... Compare Kat's body with the Lieutenant's. If the Lieutenant is female... as per T-rex-king, that's one beafed up woman. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'''TheLostJedi]] 19:52, 25 December 2009 (GMT) ::::::In the comments section on his profile in the Halo Reach � thing on Bungie.net, it refers to the Lieutnant as a he- it says his while describing him/her. [[User:Joe Bob Reaper|'FAIL']] TALK | 15:47, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::Your link didn't work. Is that to some credible source? I'm pretty sure they're going to keep Noble 6's gender as "unknown", though, no matter what mistakes they make in the process. I think it is supposed to be as if YOU'RE Noble 6, and all their traits are yours. We should definitely stop all those people from changing it to only "he."--Fluffball Gato 15:58, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :@ [[User:Joe Bob Reaper|'FAIL']] TALK | , that is a lie, in the bungie page there is no mention to wether he is a he or a she, not even the use of pronomes there...--Fipas 16:08, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes there is- the last sentence is "Call it the luck of the draw. S-293’s 1156 has been filed since 22/04/2552, every active duty Spartan-II is on XXX for special training, and it seems that XXX wasn’t able to keep his own private grim reaper out of the pool—only time will tell if this luck is of the good or bad variety." Also, @ Fluffball Gato- the link is this- http://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/article.aspx?ucc=personnel&cid=24527. It's Bungie.net, so unless it's a typo, its a credible source. [[User:Joe Bob Reaper|'FAIL']] TALK | 16:19, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :I bet it's a typo...--Fluffball Gato 16:21, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :: That section is also referring to other members of the Spartan Project, both class II and III that are elsewhere. It's possible that the "redacted" name in that sentence was another spartan, and not S-312. Personally, I'm holding out for a customizable gender like you could do with your character in H3 multiplayer. Contessa Rina 17:22, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::According to the users of Bungie.net, using "he" as a pronoun is actually a valid usage for places where gender is unknown.http://www.bungie.net/Forums/posts.aspx?postID=40947920 The fact that they called said "his" means nothing.--Fluffball Gato 19:05, January 31, 2010 (UTC) It isn't official yet but I believe Noble 6 is a male because of the reference as "he" in the Reach article from Game Informer. Also if you look at Kat you'll notice she is thinner and smaller than the rest most likely because shes a female. Noble 6 however is about the same size as Carter, Jun, and Emile and since they're S-IIIs sizes and shape differ unlike than S-IIs who all look reletavely the similar. :While it's true that female humans are generally smaller in frame than males, that's not true of all women. I know some girls who could beat the crap out of most of the guys I know - Noble Six might just be unusually tall and muscular, even for a female Spartan. Body type is not universal. There's also the fact that a full-body suit of powered armour obscures pretty much any other identifier of gender. I'm willing to bet that Bungie will leave everything about Noble Six's identity a completely blank slate, including gender, following their long-standing tradition. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 09:26, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Either male or female :P. Noone can say for sure. However, judging by his appearence, I believe he is a man. If you compare the screenshot of Noble 6 and the screenshot of Catherine, it is obvious that Noble 6 has a lot more bulk than her.--Odysseas-Spartan 11:09, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :True, but Kat is also a stealth specialist, so might not have armour as bulky. But the point is, I don't think Bungie is going to tell us, it's for the player to decide. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 12:19, February 18, 2010 (UTC) He isn't a spartan-II Microsoft confirmed it wasn't a typo, you play as a spartan-III, so it has to be changed on his page. here is the proof http://news.teamxbox.com/xbox/21746/Microsoft-Confirms-Spartan-IIIs-in-Halo-Reach/ :This implies that the team may composed more than one SPARTAN-III. Why? *Points at the use of Plural '''SPARTAN-IIIs'*''. Jumping the shark, are we Microsoft...外国人(7alk) 04:01, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Note that the use of the plural form was by the writer of the article, not by Microsoft. The press release would still only refer to the playable character - the rest, I'm not so sure about. They may well be - personally, I "dought" it as so many people seem intent on saying, but until we get any more information in any form, I'm not discounting the possibility.-- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 09:46, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::I've been saying that all along, people don't put typos in press releases, especially microsoft, that release would have been proof read a dozen times. But yeah odds are that noble team are the last 5 remaining headhunters and the Lt is a as of yet unknown survivor of Pegasi Delta, given his skills and him not being requisitioned by Kurt, he was an ideal choice to be switched over to the head hunters. My theory anyway, I aint been wrong yet...--CiaoGamer 09:38, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::So let me get this straight, you want to trust the word of a PR company? Specifically the Microsoft PR departmant? If I had a dollar for everytime the MS PRD dept. lied or got something wrong in a release, I'd be rich. Until we hear directly from BUNGIE's people on the history of the Spartans involved let's table the discussion because this is getting tired and it's really pointless. Everyone's got a different opinion, so if everyone shuts up about it we can all live without fighting over something that is relatively inanane. Things we should be talking about like gameplay, graphics, interface, how cool the damn trailer "looks" all seem to have taken a back seat to whether or not this guy is a II or a III. WHO CARES!!! Is it goign to affect whether or not you buy the game? NO. Drop the topic until at least verified info comes out of Bungie. NOT MICROSOFT!! --Spamhammer "I reject your reality and substitute my own." 13:08, December 18, 2009 (UTC) "Until we hear directly from BUNGIE"? "I didn't think anyone survived Pegasi, sir". The only thing Pegasi points towards in the Halo universe is Operation Torpedo. Why would bungie put out a huge hint towards a Spartan III, and how could this coincide with a "lie" from the MS PR? If we are going to take everything told to us as lies and put the exact opposite on the articles, is there any point to anything? Admins, do your job. At least don't state "Spartan-II" with a straight face when all evidence points to it not being true.Mutoid Chief 15:16, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Don't forget that Halo is a Microsoft IP not Bungie's anymore and they have every right to get updates and correct information regarding the development of the game. Especially through 343 Industries which is also owned by Microsoft. --Asian Inferno 20:26, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Some how, that still doesn't make me comfortable. Look at all the innacuracies in Legends.T-rex-king 12:18, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Microsoft may "own" the Halo franchise, but they aren't running it. They farm it out to other companies and sit back and count their money. Which is why there is so little continuity between franchises. The people making Reach are still BUNGIE. So as Microsoft goes through their traditional rigmarole of covering their asses, I'm gonna do what I said above and DROP THE TOPIC until at the very least the beta comes out. Because Frankly, this is a pointless discussion that isn't going anywhere. As for the Pegasi thing, again let me state 2 points then I'm quitting 1) The Pegasi system is a big place, most star systems are. To say that obviously Pegasi is a reference to Operation: TORPEDO is like saying that anytime someone refers to Europe they're talking about Berlin. 2) Ghosts of Onyx makes reference to several previous failed operations at Pegasi Delta. Who's to say one of those wasn't a Spartan II mission. But it's a stupid discussion anyway. I'm not saying it isn't an S-III either by the way, I'm just saying that it's irrelevant to the Game itself and whether or not it's going to be a good game. --Spamhammer "I reject your reality and substitute my own." 18:28, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Could it at least be changed to reflect him as just a member of the Spartan program, rather than a Spartan-II? If you don't except the evidence for him being a III then at the very least acknowledge that it is unknown if he is a II or a III. A page with possible misinformation annoys me. Metalingus627 20:41, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I'll believe it when I hear it from Bungie, as in when the game comes out, not Microcrap. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 19:30, 25 December 2009 (GMT) Someone add the Spartan-II Noble team template Unfortunately, the page is locked for simple users. The article lacks the Spartan-II Noble team template.--Odysseas-Spartan 19:15, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :Done.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:18, December 19, 2009 (UTC) It's John... He came back in time by "luck", and was rescued by ONI near Reach... given a cover (LT)(Pegasi), and sent to save his younger self from being captured or killed before he gets to the Pillar of Autumn... by the Covenant who came back in time after their defeat at the Ark, to stop John from destroying the first Halo. The planet at the end of H3 is Reach. Or what I just stated is total crap... but I am willing to put money on the storyline of Reach revolving around getting John-117 on the Pillar of Autumn, and ensuring that it makes that fabled blind jump into slip space. What say you? Ross-073 it' can't be reach for many reason's 1.the sun's are different and the object is obviously forerunner. 2.reach wasn't fully glassed so the entirety of the forerunners ruins under reach wouldn't be seen from space. 3. there is still a minor covenant fleet orbiting reach. 4.it wouldn't take years for the UNSC to pick up a beacon from reach seeing how it's only 10.5 light years from earth. 5.reach doesn't have a nebula around it. 6. cortana would've stated they were near reach instead of implying she doesn't know there location. 7. the covenant ships around reach would'ev fired on the ship. the only way your theory would hold up is if you could counter and prove everyone of my statements false and if you can't than this is de-bunked. Grey101 The suns are different... have you been there yourself or are you just looking at pictures? Maybe you are seeing glassed parts of the planet... they glasses it because they unleashed the flood in a last ditch to kill John. The ship was split in two... and had little to no power, it would appear as just a large chunk of wreckage. It didn't take years... John, and the wreckage went through a slip space anomaly shortly after he entered the cryo tube, like a matter of days. Plus he came from the future which made his distress signal that much more interesting to ONI. Also it is unlikely that the Covenant would fire on "wreckage." A nebula? Has that been confirmed? Probably not. And, I'm sure a slip space anomaly would confuse even Cortana. Plus she is a computer program not a bionic... thus you could say that the explosions during the end of H3 damaged her sensors(she was using a wrecked ship), and due to that fact you could say that it was she who contributed to John being lost. Also the "nebula" seen at the end of H3 was a visual manifestation of the slip space anomaly that John travels through in the future... so in the past there would not be such a "nebula" out side of Reach. Thus the planet seen at the end of H3 is Reach. Thanks for playing. Not to be a pain but this little "Theory War" Should go into ether the talk page for John-117 or Legendary Planet, as you can see this page is about a character unrelating to any of this. --Yugiohtipman34 08:42, December 20, 2009 (UTC) uhh yeah it is because John-117 is the unidentified LT. Read the entire post next time... thanks mmmmk Ross-073 08:48, December 20, 2009 (UTC) That is only YOUR speculation, and if you did not notice your speculation is the WORST i have heard so far. Better yet, why dont you just to over to the Halo Fanon wikia, they will most likely belive this and you can think what ever you want. i am not trying to be mean, i am just telling you that your the only one that thinks this and your better off going to the Halo Fanon wikia. --Yugiohtipman34 08:58, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::John was a Master Chief Petty Officer, not a Lieutenant. MidnightRambler Talk to the Rambler! 19:17, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Also, I believe John had green armor and I think he was in space or something like that during Reach.T-rex-king 19:37, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Do you have concrete proof that it's John? Is there a base for your speculation? Doesn't appear to be... using words that depict certainty doesn't make said speculation true. When you have conclusive, undeniable proof that this is in fact, John... then, and only then, can you declare your speculation true. Until then, it is just that - speculation; baseless speculation, at that. SmokeSound off! 20:35, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::If this unknown Spartan is John, then I'll eat my hat. Time travel is a stupid macguffin for a lot of reasons, and Bungie's Joe Staten is on record agreeing with that sentiment. He may have changed his mind - I doubt it. First Strike used the plot element of time travel purely because getting John from point-A to point-B in the time available would have been boring, but doing anything else would have taken too long. Even the time travel itself is dealt with admirably. But making it a central element of a major game? As per the anon above me, if it is John, then the buffet will have a very stylish fedora on the menu. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 08:45, December 26, 2009 (UTC) No no no... John ain't coming back: Everyone thought he's dead, so no one would try to find him. Plus, Ark is gonna be really far away from Earth since nobody reached Ark without the portal. So I think it's impossible to be John and the Legenadary Planet will not be Reach. Pk22:44, December 26, 2009 (UTC) are you crazy?? reach war was before when pillar of autumn found halo, they escaped from reach and accidently saw haloAshkan73 19:45, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure if want to wade into this catfight but this is definitely the most colorful theory i have yet heard. It is doubtful that Bungie would make such a complicated plotline. How would you explain this to the players? With a twenty minute video shown at the begining of the game? It is logical that Bungie wants to sell copies of Halo: Reach to all players, not just devoted fans who want to see the return of John. FatalSnipe117 22:19, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Spelling Error There is a spelling mistake in the Class section the template where unknown is spelt "unknowbn" but this article is locked so could somebody fix it please? The pie 20:00, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, sorry, that was me. My bad. Fixed nao. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 01:25, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Kurt-051 or unknown Spartan-ІІ Class 2 The unidentified lieutenant: 1. Kurt-051, Fred-104 and Fhajad-084 are the only Spartan-IIs to make the rank of an Officer(Kurt-051). Because Fhajad isn´t in active duty after the augmentations and Fred was promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade by Kurt after the Battle of Reach took place, Kurt is the only Spartan-II Class 1 candidate for the unidentified lieutenant. 2. This means that the unidentified lieutenant can´t be a member of the Gray Team, either. In addition to that Gray Team didn´t take part in the Battle of Reach and there weren´t lieutenants in the team(Gray Team). 3. The unidentified lieutenant can´t be a member of the Spartan-III Alpha Company because all members are confirmed KIA. He can´t be a member of the Spartan-III Gamma Company because it had its augmentations in 2551(GoO, page 91) and there wouldn´t have been enough time to achieve the rank lieutenant. Furthermore Ash-G099 as one of the most skilled members is only a Private(Ash-G099). The unidentified lieutenant can´t be Tom or Lucy because they were both Petty Officer Second Class and the rest of the Spartan-III Beta Company is KIA(read page 8 of GoO carefully). So, the unidentified lieutenant can´t be a member of the Spartan-II Class 1(except Kurt) or of the three companies of the Spartan-IIIs. Two possibilities remain: 1.The unidentified lieutenant could be a member of the Spartan-II Class 2, but thats only speculation. 2.The unidentified lieutenant could be Kurt-051. He is a lieutenant in his last mention before the Battle of Reach and was promoted to lieutenant commander in his next mention after the Battle of Reach(GoO, chapters eleven and twelve). His inactive SPI Armor is described as grey which is similar to the one in the trailer(GoO, page 133). Furthermore Kurt´s last and best known words "Die? Didn't you know? Spartans never die." are said by Carter-259 in the trailer. I think that Microsoft only confirmed that you play as a Spartan-III because they count Kurt as the leader and trainer as one of the Spartan-IIIs. --Captain.Keyes 23:18, January 8, 2010 (UTC) SPARTAN III Class 2 Here's a theory that actually combines 2 existing theories. Theory 1:SPARTAN III. Theory 2: SPARTAN II Class 2(Kurt-051). This theory states that there was ANOTHER subsection making S-IIIs as they were so cryptically refered to in First Strike. This theory makes sense to me because if there WAS another subsection making S-IIIC2(SPARTAN-III Class 2) then there would have been few due to budget cuts. --Gal hero 23:38, January 8, 2010 (UTC) I have to correct myself: Kurt can´t be the unidentified lieutenant because if he was called back to Reach when the covenant fleet arrived, he couldn´t have made the way from Onyx in time to take part in the Battle of Reach.--Captain.Keyes 10:21, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Note,Kurt-051 was a part of the SPARTAN-II class 1 that graduated in 2525 along with John-117Warhead xTEAMx 10:24, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Corrections: Kurt-051 was a SPARTAN-II class 1 graduate, not candidate, as he recieved active duty as a SPARTAN after the succesfull augmentation/graduation process in 2525. Note that Kurt-051 is not the only one to utter the words that "Spartans never die". And you wouldn't count Kurt as a S-III simply because he is their leader. And with the S-IIIC2, are thinking of Beta company?Warhead xTEAMx 10:37, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Master Cheif? Cheif was on reach before the event's of halo:ce. The lone wolf style is also a reference to Master Cheif's style. Finaly, the helmet intro is pritty much a dead give away. :holy shit, someone already thought this. It couldn't be him. Master Chief is a MASTER CHIEF Petty Officer not a Lt. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 21:08, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::John wasn't on Reach at the time, and wasn't of the rank "Lieutenant". You can tell that easily due to John being a Master Chief Petty Officer... You even said his rank... how small must your genepool be if you couldn't see that?-- Forerun ' 21:09, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::He's not the Chief. He was on Reach before Halo:CE, but that was mostly over Reach attacking Covenant ships. The other guy there is NOT the Chief. Chief wasn't in Noble Team. S-9 4 21:14, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I laugh at your fail! --Tyrone The mastermind would like to speak! 21:15, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Note: John-117 wasn't ''mostly in orbit around Reach, he wasn't on the ground of Reach during the battle at all. His boots didn't hit the ground before after the events of Halo:CE and thus, the Battle of Reach itself.Warhead xTEAMx 10:41, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Beta? Say, how do we know he's from Beta Company? NuparuMahnika 08:46, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Pegasi appears to be referring to Pegasi Delta.-- 'Forerun'' ' 16:58, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Appearance in article images The images for Noble Six show him with an interesting module on his helmet. Could this perhaps be a VISR armor ability, or some add-on? Or do you think it's one of the customizable armor segments? Any other thoughts? I think it may be an armor addition - it seems complete without it. ApolloisNaughty 06:13, January 24, 2010 (UTC) In the picture with him and the rest of noble team, he is shown without it, so it may just be for different missions in Campaign. but for right now, there's no telling what it really is. ---''"We are not backing down now. Besides, I dont like losing, remember?" Yugiohtipman34 06:22, January 24, 2010 (UTC) VGA So, since Bungie's page on Reach has confirmed that the Lieutenant was pulled from Beta Company right after training, does that mean that the cut scene will be changed, and Jorge will not say what he did? //--TehK (tok) 17:53, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Why should he? He was reassigned straight out of boot camp, not sent into cryo for a decade. The Lieutenant can have been fighting the Covenant in solo operations for years, giving him/her their "Lone Wolf" reputation. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 11:50, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm talking about what Jorge says. The Pegasi comment. Not what Carter said. //--TehK (tok) 16:05, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Jorge's comment could mean he thought that the LT participated in Operation:Torpedo and was not aware that he was taken straight out after training. Though I would think that every one on the team would have seen a file on the new member.CyanDeadEye 19:27, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Where is everyone getting this "Noble Six" crap from? According to the OFFICIAL website. There is no Spartan named "Noble Six". His information has him listed as XXX, the blog even refers to him as "XXX". Nowhere and I really mean NOWHERE on any official statement or website is there even the phrase "Noble Six", and if there is, this article clearly fails to list it's source. Therefore, if this website is supposed to article proper information, then why are you all ignoring the facts, and filling your pages with pure speculation? :For starters, how about the B.net Render page? It's a caption for a picture of him. Originally however, it's from the Game Informer magazine. Call that speculation if you will. And he's referred to as "XXX" because his name is redacted in the "official" report. --Jugus (Talk | ) 19:48, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :"Noble Six" was chosen because he is Noble team's #6. During the Battle of Reach, Red team's #15 is "Red-15", for a reason into using "Noble Six". Remember that we previously didn't know his designation so had to go with this one. The page just needs updating. -- 'Forerun'' ' 22:49, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Now wait a second, from an unbiased standpoint, I see this dude's point. There needs to be more sourcing of offcial material if we're going to be running an encyclopedia, at the time of this guy's rant, there was none. I also don't think it's fair that you all gang up on him and call him a "degenerate idiot" when he clearly wasn't attacking anyone. As members you should guide newcomers, not bash them. Is it any wonder why he went off the handle and change your edits? And do I condone edit warring? No. But you didn't give him much of a choice. :::::You want sources? Let's see, Game Informer, Edge Magazine, Bungie.net, Halo 3: ODST License Plate Easter Eggs and Halo: Reach's VGA Trailer. He or she is known as Noble Six in the game, and these sources tell us this. This fellow above is an idiot, because he didn't even bother to check the sources the were ''on the page. - [[User:Halo-343|'''Halo-343]] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 16:34, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Again with the name calling. Must everyone here must be so hostile? :::::::Idiots are idiots, that's why the word was created. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 17:12, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Also those sources you listed aren't on Noble Six's page, and you're holding him accountable for not knowing that information? That's not idiocy. If anything it's a failure on Wikia's part for not properly citing sources. Like I said, we need to help newcomers, not treat them like vermin. :::::::::Noble Six was briefly mentioned in Halo: Reach Video Games Awards Trailer. Because of the amount of ambiguity, we simply made a decision to choose "Noble Six" as the title for this mysterious character. I assume the user didn't watch the trailer... - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 17:27, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Wasn't the article named "Unidentified Lieutenant" before the Game Informer issue directly referred to him/her as "Noble Six". So, no speculation on our part. Anyways, the OP acted like a generic idiot. Instead of politely asking if there's any source for the name, he chose to act like he knows everything without even researching any background info. Not to mention after that, he actually edited everyone's talk page posts despite them actually providing sources for the name. I think that fits the definition of an idiot. He should've just asked. --Jugus (Talk | ) 17:38, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::: Actually, only one provided a credible source. The rest simply bashed him and resorted to childish antics with name calling. In retrospect he was only doing the same thing they did to him. ::::::::::Don't know. I always thought we chose Noble Six the day we saw the trailer.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 17:41, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Heh, the article was actually called "Unidentified Lieutenant (Noble Team)" before the Game Informer coverage. Take a look at the page history.--Jugus (Talk | ) 17:45, January 28, 2010 (UTC) All crap has been cleaned out from this section. To you users that I warned: I will be watching you, and if I ever see you pull this type of behavior again, I will get you. SmokeSound off! 20:11, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Marathon symbol? Hey i was just looking at the Halo: Reach picture of Noble Six firing the needle rifle, then i noticed on his helmet, there seems to be a sideways marathon symbol where his ear should be. Anyone think that should be added? ----''"We are not backing down now. Besides, I dont like losing, remember?"'' Yugiohtipman34 20:43, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :It could be a Marathon symbol based on the current screenshot... but that may be because of the angle of the shot.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:32, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I don't know. I've never seen them use such a malformed symbol before.--Fluffball Gato 16:36, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::: you can also see it on this pictures betterhttp://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/images.aspx?c=59&i=24483--Fipas 17:25, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's not a Marathon Symbol. The Marathon symbol's outer rim hasn't got an equal thickness around its circumference, unlike the detail on Six's helmet. Secondly, the line cutting this rim in two is on the thick side only; on Noble Six's helmet however, it cuts the rim on both sides. Warhead xTEAMx 22:44, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Date of Birth Okay, I'm gonna go out on a limb here. I believe that the listing of Noble-Six's birthday is a mistake. If you look here you'll see that virtually everything about the Spartan-III is clearly and intentionally redacted, including the date of birth. This is very similar to The Rookie from Halo 3: ODST. This and the fact that the date of birth is exactly the same as Catherine-B320's leads me to believe that Gameinformer made a mistake and accidentally put Cat's birth date in Six's profile. I do recognize however that based on his/her Spartan number he/she is a member of Beta Company.-- [[User:Rusty-112|'Rusty']][[User:Rusty-112|'''-']][[UserWiki:Rusty-112|'112']] 06:23, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :I immediately thought it was a typo when I saw it. Why do we accept that if Gameinformer says something and Bungie contradicts it by saying nothing, we go with Game Informer because at least they have something. Another mistake that Gameinformer made is that they consistently referred to Noble Six as male, when we know that Six's gender is intentionally unknown. I think it should be changed. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|('Talk''')]] 12:24, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Them calling Noble Six a he can be explain. Most people will refer to someone or something as male if they don't know its sex so that is probaly what they did. SPARTAN-177 22:20, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Gender Noble Six is male, it's just the way his body is built. Everyone saw Kat's body type, she was pretty skinny. It also says he acts like a lone wolf, girls don't usually do that.Justin Kane 12:44, February 25, 2010 (UTC)Justin Kane Although it was said that a players multiplayer armor layout and colors (as a spartan, not an elite) would be used on noble six, so depending on your multiplayer spartan he could be male or female. 14:31, February 25, 2010 (UTC)